Moments
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: A series of one shot drabbles generally Conby centred.
1. A Proposition

When it came down to it all Connor was so incredibly glad that Abby had proposed to him instead of the other way round. She'd always been the one who moved their relationship forwards. Connor knew he bluntly said what he felt in the heat of the moment and then denied it. He dreaded to think what would've happened if he'd proposed to her, wincing at the image.

"Connor?"

"Huh?"

He looked at his beautiful wife who lay beside him.

"What are you thinking about?"

He reached out to stroke her silky blonde hair.

"Breakfast." he lied. "Let's make some."


	2. Betrayal

"Well if you need anything – you have my number." Caroline reminded sympathetically.

Abby couldn't help but watch Connor's self-confidence crumble away. It was impossible not to wince at his lost expression. How dare Caroline twist him like this! As they walked away from the grave Abby held his hand.

"Did you mean what you said after the Mer incident?" she asked him.

He looked at her, what was the point in lying?

"Every word."

That was just what Abby needed to hear. She stopped to face Connor, noting with considerable pleasure Caroline watching them from a distance. Abby kissed him.


	3. Clones

Cutter grimaced, Helen had always been difficult but this went way beyond belief. He supposed he should've expected this, why shouldn't she clone herself? The one member of her henchmen who she could trust, who wasn't disposable. The pair stood side by side, all the team could do was gape. Jenny, Connor, Abby and himself seemed genuinely horrified but he didn't like the way Stephen stared at his psychotic wife. As if sensing Nick's thoughts Helen spoke.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go round."

"Dear god!" muttered Jenny.

"Double the trouble." said Connor.

And didn't Nick know it.


	4. Pain

Connor reeled back in pain as Abby's fist connected with his face. She'd been aiming to grab the artefact and he'd held it too high up. Luckily he was able to catch it as it fell simultaneously with him.

"Sorry Connor!" Abby apologised helping him up.

"Ow! Remind me never to get in the way of your kickboxing."

"Well if you will hold that thing right in front of your face –"

"Well if you will start fights in the workplace I'll have you both court marshalled." Lester remarked dryly. "My office now!"

"Where did he come from?" Connor moaned.


	5. The Future

Abby stared at the horrific images projected before her through a mere watch. Matt was just as transfixed by the images as she was – they were his _home_. She saw the desperation in his eyes.

As he turned to her she realised how obvious her shock was. Abby had always worn her heart on her sleeves and had little practise with a poker face. Matt must've had years.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. Then Connor's face appeared on the holographic screen. Suddenly Abby was no longer so sure. "Help me. You need to know what you're dealing with."


	6. Tidiness

Connor shambled into his Prospero office and stared. The usually hurricane swept room was tidy, everything was ordered and in its place. It was good, but somehow felt less homely. Then again, work wasn't meant to feel like home – he'd tried sleeping there before and it hadn't worked out.

Connor's eyes scanned the place as he slowly turned full circle. He came face to face with his cheerful new assistant. April smiled up at him. She seemed friendly enough but Connor found her attitude to his work a bit intimidating. He left, knowing things were going to change for good.


	7. Toaster

Abby thought the arrangement would work, she'd been clear about the flat rules after the incident with Rex; however Connor was not following through. He'd made her breakfast every weekend and cleaned up after himself as promised but he was still lacking in one particular area. She'd been woken up at 6am by a loud sound but ironically Connor, the source of the trouble hadn't. She was tempted to throttle the snoring geek as she examined at the noisy mess he had made. Connor was woken up by her furious yell.

"CONNOR! What are your socks doing in the toaster?"


	8. Decisions

After the day's ordeals Connor wanted nothing more to go home to Abby's flat and sleep. But no, he was staying at the ARC now.

It hadn't been a good day. Sid had got loose and broke the ADD, Connor almost froze to death and worst of all Jenny temporarily died. That was unbearable, after Cutter Connor couldn't cope with anymore loss. Not again.

Finally a new leader was allocated to the team: Danny. After all Connor's hard work the decision stung but he knew it was the right choice. Connor was far better at following orders than making them.


	9. Loss

Cutter is dead.

No matter how many times those words were repeated Connor couldn't quite believe it. He had to remind himself of the burning reality in which the professor had died.

Connor rubbed his eyes in anticipation of tears but none came. It appeared his eyes were dry, which was just as well. Connor couldn't afford to break down.

He could sense Abby's eyes on him.

"Do you want to watch Raiders of the Lost Arc?"

Connor smiled. She must be desperate to go to those lengths. He glanced down at the artefact and sighed. He needed an escape.


End file.
